1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for an absorbent pad for liquids, and more particularly, to a reusable holder for pads that, as an example, absorb animal urine. Such pads are often referred to as “puppy training pads.” It will also be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading the present disclosure, however, that the pad holder disclosed herein is similarly useful for holding and stabilizing liquid absorbent pads or pads comprising liquid adsorbents, or pads comprising both absorbent and adsorbent materials (all of which are referred to herein as “absorbent pads” for convenience), for application other than as puppy training pads. The pad holders of the invention can also be used, for example and without limitation, to hold and stabilize pads used with other types of animals, or in cages or crates, or under motor vehicles in repair shops, or for craft projects, or to help protect tables, or as drip or catch pads for various types of spills, such as paint, water, glue, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, holders for absorbent pads have been made in numerous different configurations. Because the commercially available absorbent pads are generally rectangular or square, the pad holders are typically similarly shaped. Some conventional pad holders are relatively flat and others have sidewalls. Some conventional pad holders have frames with bottoms, some have no bottoms, and various mechanisms have previously been disclosed for securing pads in or to the pad holders. Examples of some other pad holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,763,338; 6,059,247; and 6,450,119; in U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0300367; and in other patents cited therein.